rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (Vye-ss Sh-neh) is one of the main characters in RWBY. She made her appearance on the 14th of February 2013 in the RWBY White Trailer.[http://roosterteeth.com/podcast/episode.php?id=203 Rooster Teeth Podcast #203, Feb 29th, 2013] Appearance Weiss appears as a teenage girl dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a pale blue vest over similarly colored thigh-length dress. A piece of black lace makes up the neckline of the dress. She wears a white vest, which is red on the inside, and bears a crest that bears a resemblance to a snow flake, and seems to have a connection with her magic, in appearance. She wears white, heeled, knee high boots (also lined with red on the inside) and a tiara that resembles icicles. Her hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She bears a scar down her left eye. In her logo, she appears as tall, if not slightly taller than Ruby. Abilities & Powers Weiss is proficient in handling her weapon, the rapier that was speculated. It appears to have a revolving chamber where various settings channel her magic in different ways. The red setting appears to channel great strength, as she was able to take a hit from the monster she was facing head on. Light blue appears to allow her to attack with a burst of ice. Green seems to give her great agility, and white gives her an unknown power that let her beat her adversary with the final blow. Other powers are assumed to be there, as other colors like dark blue, yellow and purple are seen on the chamber but not used in the battle. She seems supernaturally fast, having an ability to appear to teleport, as well as using glyphs to enhance this. Weiss has ice-based magical powers, and utilizes them to great effect, being able to hold her own against a metal knight two or three times her height. She also appears to be very durable, having taken a full-blown punch from said knight, and escaped with only a cut on her forehead. She fights very gracefully and uses her powers to their full effect, however, she appears to be troubled during the fight as her counterpart in the real world sings. It is unknown what the name of her weapon is, and what exactly its abilities are. Trivia *Weiss is the second character of RWBY introduced, appearing in her trailer that was released February 14, 2013. *She fights primarily with her left hand, and uses her right hand mainly in conjunction with magical attacks. *She appears to be related to Snow White as her theme sings about a mirror, although Monty Oum said that his characters would not be based off of fairy tale characters. *She appears to be a popular singer as she is shown singing Mirror Mirror. *Her first name, Weiss, is German for white while her surname, Schnee, is German for snow, thus combining to 'White Snow'. Her last name is also a nickname for someone with white hair or a pale complextion which Weiss has both of.[http://www.ancestry.com/name-origin?surname=schnee Schnee Family History, Jan 14th, 2013] References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters